Magie ou réalité ?
by TWICK
Summary: Pourquoi m'étais-je réveillée dans un lieu inconnu ? Je veux bien admettre que la magie existe, que je suis une sorcière, que tout est possible dans ce monde, mais là, il y a de l'abus.


_Cette histoire est un pur délire de mon imagination. Franchement, je plains nos chers personnages qui à mon grand désespoir ne m'appartiennent pas, car ils doivent subir en silence ma folie. Comme j'aimerai avoir un Severus pour moi toute seule, mais il semblerait que ça ne soit possible. A la place, j'ai le droit d'écrire ce que je veux sur lui…. le pauvre … _

_Ce petit one-shot est à la fois un petit défi lancé par une amie (qui se reconnaîtra) et le fruit d'une trop grande lecture de fanfictions._

_Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture qui j'espère vous plaira autant que ça m'a plu d'écrire ces quelques lignes …._

_**Magie ou réalité ?**_

Quelques rayons de soleil, d'habitude rares dans la région anglaise où j'habitais, chatouillaient mon visage, me réveillant peu à peu contre mon gré. Je ne savais pas, l'heure qu'il était, mais une chose était sûre, je n'avais pas assez dormi à mon goût. Pour rien au monde, je ne voulais quitter le chaud cocon que formait ma couette autour de moi. Mon seul souhait était que l'on me laisse en paix pour continuer à dormir. Comme les rayons de lumière insistaient de plus en plus, je me décidai d'ouvrir tout doucement les yeux afin de savoir d'où provenait exactement ce puits de lumière. Car après tout, j'étais persuadée d'avoir fermé les volets avant de me coucher. Une fois les yeux ouverts, je fus choquée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. En effet, je n'étais pas du tout dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, auprès de mon petit ami. Le fait d'être bien seul, libre de mes mouvements et avec mes vêtements intactes, me rassura quelque peu. Ce qui me fit paniquer au plus haut point était que je ne me souvenais de rien, à part d'avoir était me coucher dans ma chambre, dans mon lit auprès de mon copain. Comment m'étais-je retrouvée dans un lieu inconnu habillée d'un jean et d'un débardeur très moulant.

Avant de me décider à bouger, je commençais par écouter le moindre bruit qui pouvait arriver jusqu'à mes oreilles, pour essayer de deviner le lieu où je me trouvais. Mais à part le silence et parfois quelques bruit d'animaux, le calme régnait dans les environs. Je regardai un peu autour de moi, la pièce ne comportait qu'une table avec une chaise et le lit ou je reposai. A part une fenêtre et une porte, il n'y avait pas d'autre ouverture dans cette salle aux murs gris. Suite à cette découverte, je me levais tout doucement. Une fois hors du lit douillet, je me dirigeai d'abord vers la petite ouverture qui laissait passer les responsables de mon réveil. Un deuxième choc monta jusqu'à mon cerveau, car la forêt, le parc, le lac et les montagnes que je pouvais voir de mon perchoir, ne m'étaient pas inconnus. En effet, face à moi, derrière cette vitre, se trouvait un paysage qui m'avait vu grandir pendant près de sept ans. Mon cerveau se remit vraiment en route à ce moment, j'étais à Poudlard, dans mon ancienne école.

Je veux bien admettre que la magie existe, que je suis une sorcière, que tout est possible dans ce monde, mais là, il y a de l'abus. J'avais beau me creuser les méninges, je ne comprenais pas le pourquoi du comment de ma venue ici. La panique prit légèrement le dessus. Pourtant à côté de ce que j'avais vécu durant ma scolarité dans ce merveilleux château, mon apparition ici, me semblait presque anodine. Après tout, j'étais quand même la célèbre Hermione Granger, fiancée à Ronald Weasley. Mais célèbre ou pas, j'avais quand même le droit de paniquer un peu, car je reste une humaine. Mais ayant fait mes études à Gryffondor, mon courage revint au grand galop, faisant fuir ma peur. Je me dirigeai vers la porte dans l'attention de sortir de là coûte que coûte. Je passais très facilement car cette dernière n'était pas fermée à clef. Heureusement pour moi, car c'est à ce moment que je remarquai que je n'avais pas vérifié si j'avais ma baquette magique sur moi. En la trouvant, je poussai un soupire de soulagement, en effet comme toujours, elle était dans une doublure de mon jean. Cette dernière passa de cette poche à ma main en un éclair. Avec elle, près de moi, je me sentais beaucoup plus forte, près à affronter tout et importe quoi.

Calmement, j'avançais pas à pas dans un long couloir plus ou moins sombre. En regardant les armures et les peinture, j'essayai de deviner dans quelle partie du château je pouvais me trouver. Plus je progressais dans ce lieu, plus de nombreuses choses me marquaient. Le silence qui régnait ici, ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que j'avais connu durant ces quelques années d'école. Ça m'a permis de rappeler que l'on était en période de vacances. Et puis les personnages des tableaux me regardaient étrangement. A croire que pour eux, j'étais un monstre sorti de nulle part. D'un côté, ce n'était pas totalement faux. Au bout d'un moment, je tombai sur un escalier. Mais comme toutes marches de ce château, elles n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête. C'est bien pour cela, que je ne sais par quel miracle, je me retrouvai au niveau des horribles cachots. De peur de tomber sur les fantômes, j'avance tout en douceur. Car même si ça fait trois ans que j'ai finit ma scolarité, je n'ai pas oublié les idées farfelues de l'esprit frappeur Peeves.

Mais franchement, venant de lui, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. J'étais tellement choquée que je venais de perdre ma célèbre répartie. En effet, devant moi se trouvait mon ancien professeur de potion, Severus Rogue. J'écarquillai les yeux devant cette apparition venue d'autre tombe. Comment est ce possible ? Cet homme était mort devant nous lors de la fin de la guerre. Je ne comprenais plus rien, comment pouvait-il être devant moi bien vivant ? Le voyant s'approchait peu à peu de moi avec un drôle de sourire en coin exprimant tout son sadisme, je fis rapidement demi-tour pour le fuir. Au détour d'un couloir, je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle et pour écouter ce qui se passait autour de moi. Pendant ce petit moment de pause, je me suis pincée la peau pour voir si j'étais vraiment réveillée. Car là, franchement, je doutais de mon mental. La douleur qui émana de ce geste me fit comprendre que j'étais bien réveillée et que c'était réel. Mon instant de tranquillité ne dura pas assez longtemps à mon goût, car le maître des potions se trouvait nez à nez avec moi.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?, lui demandai-je aussitôt après avoir croisé son regard noir.

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, mademoiselle Granger. Car en tant que professeur dans cette école, il est normal que je sois dans ce lieu, contrairement à vous.

- Mais c'est impossible vous êtes mort, bafouillai-je en écarquillant un peu plus les yeux. Il vous a tué devant nous avec son serpent.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'être mort. Je me sens totalement vivant, plein d'envie.

En disant ceci, l'homme habillé tout en noir, posa sa main toute pale sur ma peau. Grâce à ce toucher, je dus bien admettre que la chaleur et la douceur qui émanaient de lui, étaient bien réelles, qu'il n'était pas du tout mort. La panique reprit le dessus dans mon esprit, je fis demi-tour une nouvelle fois pour repartir en courant loin de lui. Je me retournai une dernière fois pour voir qu'il ne me suivait plus, avant de rentrer dans la première pièce. Avec l'aide de quelques sortilèges, qui rendaient la salle hermétique, je me sentais plus en sécurité.

Pendant que l'adrénaline de la course poursuite diminuait dans mon sang, je restais le dos collé contre la porte, reprenant au passage ma respiration. Quand je me décidai à relever la tête pour voir où je me trouvais, mon cœur manqua quelques battements. En effet, j'étais dans une pièce assez grande qui servait, d'après moi, à la fois de bureau et de chambre. Et vu la couleur prédominante qui n'était autre que le vert foncé, je devinais aussitôt que je me trouvais dans l'appartement d'un membre de la maison de Serpentard. Donc par supposition dans celui que je voulais à tout prix fuir, celui de Severus Rogue. Mais le pire ce n'était pas d'être chez lui, mais plutôt de l'avoir devant moi.

- Comment êtes-vous rentré ici ?, demandai-je aussitôt en me retournant pour regarder la porte qui était toujours fermer.

- Il n'y a pas qu'une seule entrée pour les appartements des professeurs, lâcha-t-il en me redonnant une nouvelle couche de sourire sadique au coin de sa bouche. Très utile pour la surveillance.

- Mais … c'est … euh …

Face à mon éloquence, je vis mon ancien professeur rire. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, alors je me pinçai le bras une fois de plus. Mais de nouveau la douleur parvint jusqu'à moi, me faisant douter de plus en plus.

- Je deviens folle, bafouillai-je en portant mes mains à la tête, comme si je recherchais à me replier sur moi-même.

- Ça n'a pas toujours était le cas, mademoiselle Granger ?

- Non, vous êtes mort devant moi à cause du serpent de Voldemort, on vous a enterré, hurlai-je en le fusillant au passage de mon regard le plus noir. Tout ça n'est pas réel.

Moi qui pensait le voir m'égueuler comme il s'avait si bien le faire, son air légèrement triste me chamboula un peu plus, tout comme il me calma sur le champ. Il s'approcha doucement de moi, en tendant la main bien droite dans ma direction. Je ne bougeai pas, comme paralysée, ce qui lui permit d'attraper mon poignet du bout de ses doigts. On se regardait droit dans les yeux, cherchant à juger et à deviner les réactions de l'autre. Il se décida quand même à poser ma main au niveau de son cœur. Malgré les couches de vêtements que formait sa tunique habituelle, je pouvais sentir cet organe pulser violemment contre sa cage thoracique.

- Maintenant vous me pensez toujours mort ?

- Non, murmurai-je essoufflée.

Ce contact entre lui et moi, remplissait mon corps de coup d'électricité. Je n'arrivais pas du tout à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de nous. Car en le regardant un peu mieux, je pus voir que cet homme devant moi, n'en menait pas plus large que moi. Ces yeux déjà bien foncés semblaient devenir de plus en plus noir. Ce noir qui indique le désire chez nous les humains.

- Comment est ce possible ?, finis-je par demander après avoir violemment enlevé ma main de la sienne. Suis-je folle ?

- Vous n'êtes pas du tout folle, Hermione, bien au contraire. Là, où nous sommes tout est possible, il suffit juste de le vouloir.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il venait de m'appeler par mon prénom et encore plus pour remarquer le compliment caché dans sa réplique. Là, c'est sûr, mon cerveau est parti loin de sa cavité.

C'est ce moment que cet homme choisit pour s'approcher un peu plus de moi. Il posa l'une de ces mains dans le bas de mon dos et l'autre au niveau de ma joue. Des frissons parcoururent tout mon corps, allant même jusqu'à me donner la chaire de poule. Je n'arrivais pas à assimiler ce qui se passait en cet instant, ni pourquoi mon être réagissait autant pour si peu. D'un côté, je ne crois pas que j'avais envie de comprendre. Oui c'est ça, je ne voulais pas comprendre. Ne pensant plus où était le mensonge et la vérité, je me jetai corps et âme dans les bras de cet homme, oubliant fiancé et vie que j'avais. Je ne désirai qu'une chose, malgré le mal qui viendrait ensuite, je voulais devenir sienne. C'est au moment où j'ai accepté ce fait, que je remarquai que Severus Rogue n'était pas aussi affreux que dans mes souvenirs. D'accord, son nez n'était pas très droit, sa peau tiré vraiment sur le blanc, ses cheveux foncé n'était pas si gras de ça. Au contraire, en ce moment même, il m'attirait vraiment au plus haut point. Je crois que même Ronald ne m'a jamais autant attiré. Il glissa un peu plus la main qu'il avait dans le bas de mon dos vers mes fesses. Il en profita pour au passage m'approcher de lui, m'obligeant à mettre ainsi mes mains sur son torse. Ne tenant plus, je me jetai sur sa bouche qui me narguait depuis peu. Au début, juste nos lèvres bougeaient, mais rapidement ça ne suffisait plus, donc je pris l'initiative d'approfondir notre baiser. Je glissai à mon tour une main sur sa joue puis l'autre derrière sa nuque, avant de demander l'autorisation de jouer avec sa langue. Un long ballet sensuel se joua alors entre nous. Soudain sa main quitta mon visage pour descendre tout doucement vers le bas de mon débardeur, rejoignant au passage son autre main qui avait changé de côté. Je ne sais comment, mais mon haut disparu de ma peau, pourtant je suis persuadée que jamais nos lèvres ne se sont quittées. Je ne fis plus attention à rien quand ses douces et agiles mains firent disparaître mon soutien-gorge avant de venir cajoler ma poitrine qui se soulevait irrégulièrement à cause de ma respiration saccadée. Sous ces doigts, je me sentais plus que femme, alors je pris aussi, à mon tour, ses vêtements en main, enlevant couche par couche le plus sensuellement possible. Rapidement, il se retrouva seulement habillé de son pantalon noir. J'en profitais pour poser mes doigts sur chaque parcelle de peau dénudé, je traçais même des lignes imaginaires en suivant ses muscles.

Plus le temps passait dans ces bras, plus mes jambes tremblaient, refusant presque de continuer à me porter. Il a dû le remarquer, car d'un coup, il passa ses mains sous mes fesses, me portant et me rapprochant de lui ainsi. Pour ne pas tomber, je crochetai mes jambes dans son dos, et sans le vouloir, je frôlai son anatomie devenue très sensible, lui arrachant un grognement très explicite. Je fus rapidement plaquée contre la porte, mais ceci ne suffisant pas pour assouvir nos envie, il m'emporta et me déposa sur son lit. A ce moment tout s'accéléra, Severus me procurait mille sévisses plus qu'agréables qui m'emmenaient peu à peu vers le paradis. Mes derniers vêtements quittèrent enfin ma peau, me libérant entièrement. Au bout d'un moment, d'un coup de reins bien placé, je changeai nos positions, cette fois c'était moi qui allais mener la danse. A mon tour, après lui avoir enlevée le bas, je touchai chaque partie de sa peau, lui offrant frissons et plaisir. Mais finalement, ne tenant plus, il nous fit de nouveau basculer, nous redonnant ainsi notre position de départ. Nos gestes se faisaient plus brutales, plus insistants, tout notre désir l'un pour l'autre pouvait se lire sur nos traits tirés. En quelques secondes, après m'avoir demandé l'autorisation de ses yeux noirs, il me pénétra enfin entièrement jusqu'à la garde. Nos va et vient montaient en crescendo, suivis de près par notre plaisir et nos cris. Ne tenant plus, mes muscles se contractèrent peu à peu, libérant mon orgasme quelques secondes avant celui de mon amant. A bout de souffle, il posa doucement sa tête sur ma poitrine tout en restant en moi.

Le temps semblait s'écouler lentement autour de nous. Sortant enfin de moi, il se positionna à côté de moi, tout en continuant de me fixer tendrement. Seul ces yeux parlaient pour lui, c'est comme s'il attendait la moindre réaction de dégoût, de moquerie ou d'amour de ma part. Ne sachant pas trop comment me comporter face à lui, je ne trouvais pas mieux de me lover contre lui, allant même jusqu'à emmêler nos jambes. Actuellement, je ne voulais penser à rien d'autre qu'au moment présent. Je ne voulais pas me rappeler que je n'avais rien à faire ici, que j'avais un fiancé, que l'homme qui me tenait contre lui était normalement mort. Je voulais juste tout oublier.

Après avoir fait un tout petit somme, notre ébat a reprit de plus belle, nous envoyant de nouveau et à plusieurs reprise dans le plaisir suprême. Mais au bout de la cinquième fois, nos corps rassasiés libérèrent nos esprits pour que l'on puisse enfin parler un peu.

- Est-ce que tout ceci est vraiment réel ?, demandai-je en me serrant contre lui un peu plus.

- C'est réel si et seulement si, tu le désires.

Je poussai un long soupire de satisfaction après avoir entendu sa réponse. Il glissa une main sous mon menton pour relever mon visage. Nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau, remplissant au passage mon corps de frissons.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes tout ce qui vient de se passer dans cet appartement ?, m'interrogea-t-il avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Non loin de là, au contraire, je doute seulement de mon état mental.

- Ne t'ai-je pas prouvé que je suis loin d'être mort ?

- Si, mais avec la magie on ne sait jamais où est la réalité.

- Elle se retrouve là où tu veux qu'elle soit. Il suffit juste d'y croire un minimum.

Quand je dis que mon cerveau ne m'a pas suivi ici, c'est la vérité. Je n'arrivais pas à enregistrer ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je le regardais avec des yeux de poissons frits.

- Ce que j'ai voulu te dire, c'est qu'ici en ce moment même, tu es à moi et à moi seul. Que l'on peut faire tout ce que l'on veut sans pour autant en subir les conséquences. Nos envies et notre plaisir sont les seuls maîtres. Mais une fois que tu l'auras décidé, tu seras de nouveau libre et tu retourneras dans ton monde auprès de ton fiancé.

- Donc en gros c'est moi qui choisis …

- Oui, c'est bien cela.

Alors je choisis d'être damnée, me disais-je mentalement pour moi et moi seulement. Je quittai ces bras pour me placer à califourchon au dessus de lui. Après quelques caresses bien placées, mon cher et tendre professeur de potion se retrouva près pour un sixième round. Ne lui laissant le temps de réfléchir, je m'empalai vivement sur lui, donnant le rythme à notre nouvel ébat. Cette énième fois fut entre nous plus forte, plus importante à mes yeux. Peut être parce que je savais maintenant que j'étais maître de mes choix et non le joujou d'un tour de magie. Je me donnais donc corps et âme à cet homme qui savait recevoir tout de moi. La fatigue et le fait que d'après lui dans cette position, j'étais plus étroite, nous permit de monter au septième ciel une fois de plus. Je m'écroulai sur lui, profitant de ce moment.

- Heureuse ?

- oui, totalement heureuse et comblée. Je ne pouvais pas souhaiter mieux.

- Alors dors maintenant mon ange, car il faut aussi reprendre des forces dans la vie.

Une fois de plus durant ce moment rien qu'à nous, je me lovai contre lui, m'imprégnant de sa chaleur. Il déposa un baisser sur mon front avant que les bras de Morphée ne m'emmènent au loin.

Je dormais bien quand quelque chose frôla ma peau au niveau de mon visage, c'était le souffle chaud de quelqu'un qui essayait tant bien que mal de me réveiller en douceur. Mais comme j'étais trop bien dans mon cocon de chaleur, je ne voulais pas m'éveiller.

- Encore cinq secondes …, râlai-je en recouvrant ma tête du drap.

- Je ne pense pas mon amour, il se fait tard et l'on doit aller voir mes parents.

Cette voix ! Ce n'était pas de celle de Severus, non, c'était celle de Ronald. Tout doucement, je baissai le drap et j'ouvris les yeux pour tomber dans ceux bleus de mon fiancé. La panique reprit le dessus sur moi. Je regardai autour de moi, j'étais bien dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, après de mon petit ami, avec comme vêtement ma nuisette. Je ne sais vraiment pourquoi mais des larmes perlèrent avant de fuir le long de mon visage. Je ne comprenais plus rien, cette folle escapade semblait si réel, si vrai. Ron dut voir mon inquiétude, car il me prit dans ces bras.

- On va juste voir ma famille et parler mariage, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, me dit-il en me berçant légèrement. Je sais que ma mère veut faire tout pour notre mariage, mais dit toi que l'on peut faire tout ce que l'on veut sans pour autant en subir les conséquences. Nos envies sont les seuls maitres, c'est à nous de décider, ajouta-t-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

Ces quelques mots me rappelèrent ceux dit par Severus. Et j'en compris enfin tout son sens. Je n'avais fait que rêver, qu'assouvir un fantasme. Ce n'était pas de la magie mais s'en était pas loin. Une chose était sûre, ce qui s'était passé durant ce moment m'appartenait, c'était ma réalité.

Je me levai enfin du lit et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain en attrapant au passage la main de mon homme pour l'emmener avec moi. Grace à sa baquette qui trainait toujours, je fermai la porte avec l'aide de quelques sortilèges pour le garder près de moi. Je fis tomber ma nuisette, me dévoilant ainsi à lui entièrement. Je m'approchai ensuite de lui tel un félin, pour lui décrocher sa serviette.

- Nous n'avons pas assez …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car je venais de le faire taire en posant les lèvres sur les siennes. Un fou ballet se joua alors entre nos bouches et langues.

- Si nous avons tout notre temps, conclus-je en l'emmenant avec moi sous la douche pour assouvir toute mes envies.

_Fin…_

_Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit à un petit commentaire ?_


End file.
